Skyfall
by Sonic Winchester
Summary: The young Master Phantomhive finds a woman in the snow one evening, and at Sebastian's insistence, takes her back to the Manor. Just like him, however, she's more than she seems. Ciel x OC - Mild adult themes and violence. Rating may change.
1. His Butler, Chivalrous

She's cold. Hungry. And not entirely sure where she is.

The young woman opens her eyes, her blurry gaze falling on the river, which reflects the full moon back onto her pale, naked skin. A light dusting of snow covers the cobblestones, and a fresh layer is falling from the black sky. She shivers.

Uncurling from her fetal position, she moans as each and ever muscle in her body protests in unison. She resorts to just lying on the freezing ground, taking in her surrounding with curious cerulean eyes.

It seems to be a street corner of some kind. There's a lamp burning to her right, and a neat row of little shops facing the river, their windows dark and devoid of recognizable features. The entire length of the road she can see is empty, in both directions.

The young woman closes her eyes, the wind rustling her copper hair across her shoulders and back. Some time later - she's not really sure how long - the vague sounds of horse hooves and clattering wheels catch her ear. She thinks to cry out, but can't seem to make her frozen muscles work to produce a sound. A sudden fear of going unnoticed hits her, but, to her relief, the horses are pulled to a stop by a man's voice, and the carriage comes to a halt.

"Sebastian, what is it?" Another man's voice, this one perhaps younger, comes from within the carriage, followed by a sigh.

"My apologies, Master. There seems to be a young lady in need of our assistance." A man with raven hair steps down from the driver's seat and pulls off his long, woolen overcoat with a smile. "Allow me to help you up, miss."

"What do you mean, 'assistance'?" The other voice asks, and from the window of the carriage, a young man's face emerges, instantly taken aback by the young woman's lack of clothing. He blushes profusely and sinks back away from the window.

"For Heaven's sake, Sebastian, don't just stand there. It's freezing."

"Of course, Master."

The slender, dark-haired man smiles, the expression genuinely spreading across his face, and offers his hand to her. She looks at him for a moment, trying to judge his intention, and notices that her eyes can't quite focus on him - he's a bit blurry, almost seeming darker than his surroundings. Though, his coat does look warm, and her hip and shoulder are starting to complain to her about the cold, so she reaches a shaking hand up to his and takes it.

Something instantly doesn't feel right about the touch - a prickling on the back of her neck and a feeling of intense dread. By the time she can even think about pulling away, he's got her on her feet and wrapped in his coat, and is guiding her to the carriage. He opens the door and gestures for her to get in, again with a smile.

"Please, miss. It's much warmer inside." He gestures again, eyeing her a but differently this time, like he's watching her every move with a sense of suspicion. The young woman manages a meek smile and steps up into the carriage cab, taking a seat opposite the young man, who currently seems to be ignoring her.

"Thank you," she whispers, finding her throat scratchy and dry, enough so that her words come out hoarse and stuttered. She pulls the coat tighter around her shoulders.

"Of course." The man outside says. He shuts the carriage door with a wayward glance at his master, then resumes his position of driver. The horses are stirred and they begin to move.

In the moonlight that filters into the cab, the young woman watches her companion from the corner of her eye. She suddenly feels very aware of her nakedness. Although the coat covers much of her bare skin, it isn't buttoned and reveals a small portion of her breasts in the moonlight.

He's watching her, as well. Of course, not directly, but still enough to make her cheeks heat up and her fingers fidget with the coat.

He appears to be in his early twenties, his features still somewhat soft and boyish, but the breadth of his shoulders and length of his legs betray his age. His clothes are fine and detailed, down to his shined shoes and clean-pressed shirt.

"Do you have a name?" He finally asks, obviously trying very hard not to look directly at her chest.

The young woman begins to speak, but realizes all too quickly that she has no real answer to his question, so she remains silent.

"Surely you do," he says in mild annoyance. "Everyone does."

The young woman can only shake her head in shame. She wracks her brain, trying to come up with any memory that might serve her.

"Well, where are you from?"

Again, silence.

The young man sighs.

"Perhaps, Master, it might be prudent to introduce yourself to the lady first." The driver speaks through a small window that connects him to the inside of the cab.

"Yes, of course." He says, grumbling. "My name is Earl Phantomhive. Ciel, that is."

The young woman nods.

"That man is my butler, Sebastian."

"Pleasure to meet you," the young woman whispers, feeling rather ridiculous in that she can't reciprocate the introduction.

"Why were you out in the cold? Without clothes, no less."

"I can't remember," she says, the honesty reflected in her features. She can swear she hears a scoff from outside, but passes it off.

"What do you remember?" Ciel asks, leaning forward a bit.

She thinks for a moment.

"Fire."


	2. His Butler, Protective

The carriage comes to a slow stop in front of the Phantomhive manor, a massive building with breathtaking architecture. Sebastian steps lightly down from the driver's seat and opens the door to the carriage to find both his master and their guest asleep on their respective sides of the cab.

"My Lord," he says softly, rousing Ciel from his sleep. "We've arrived."

Ciel opens his eyes, taking a brief second to adjust to his surroundings, and glances over to the young woman, who has instinctively curled up against one corner of the cab and buried herself in Sebastian's coat. He looks at her for a moment, then sighs and exits the carriage.

"Find her a room and instruct Mey Rin to keep an eye on her. I'm retiring to my room with a headache, Sebastian." He says, walking briskly up the manor steps without once glancing backwards.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bows at the waist and waits for Ciel to disappear through the entryway before stepping partially into the carriage and scooping the sleeping woman into his arms. He grimaces for a moment, but then affixes his usual, nonchalant expression to his face and turns to the manor.

"Come along, little dove," he whispers, looking down at her as he walks. "You're a long way from home."

"Oh, Mister Sebastian! Who is she? I do wonder, yes I do!" A tall redheaded young woman in a maid's uniform rushes out of the manor, tripping over her own feet and tumbling down the steps, sending her large eyeglasses flying. She's silent on the ground for a moment, raising no alarm from Sebastian, before springing up to look at his cargo. "Where did you find her?"

"London, in the snow." Sebastian replies, passing the woman and marching up the steps. "Mey Rin, would you please find her something to wear? And start a fire in the third guest bedroom. She's frightfully chilled."

"Yes, sir!" Mey Rin says, saluting Sebastian before scurrying up the stairs and into the building.

"Someone say fire?" A voice says from inside, causing Sebastian to grit his teeth and force on a smile.

"Yes, Bardroy, it was mentioned, but I've assigned that task to Mey Rin."

A blonde man comes into view, a pair of goggles hanging from his neck and a match gripped tight between his teeth. He's dressed in a chef's uniform and smells vaguely like gunpowder. Sebastian pushes past him into the manor and walks towards the grand staircase in the middle of the entrance hall.

Bardroy begins to protest, but catches sight of the woman in Sebastian's arms and stops.

"Whoa, who's that?" He asks, gawking a bit.

"Our houseguest." Sebastian says, the irritation seeping trough his facade. He somehow feels protective of the little woman, not wanting the cook's prying eyes to sully her. He begins to climb the staircase, taking each step carefully with a measured amount of grace.

Bardroy remains at the bottom of the stairs, scratching his head in confusion.

Finishing his ascent to the second floor of the manor, the butler finds the third door on the left slightly ajar, light pouring from the crack into the hallway. He uses his shoulder to push the door open and steps into the guest room, noting the appropriate temperature change from the fire Mey Rin has started, and finds a nightgown laid out on the bed.

Sebastian places the woman gently onto the bed, pulling a kerchief from his coat pocket, and notices that she curls up into a ball, her arms arranged like she's hugging herself. He sighs, tying the kerchief around his eyes, and proceeds to slip her into the nightgown.

When he's satisfied that she's properly dressed and covered, he removes his blindfold and replaces it in his pocket. Pulling back the covers, he gently tucks her into the bed and pulls the covers up to just under her chin.

He notices something then, and pulls the covers back just a few inches to look at her throat. There's a small gash across the base of her neck, still very fresh - not bloody, but red and swollen with irritation. Sebastian frowns.

"A matter for another night," he whispers, and covers her once more. The candles are blown out and he slips out of the room, shaking his head to clear his mind of several improper thoughts.


	3. His Butler, Reminiscent

Something soft, like the rustling of curtains in a gentle breeze, plucks the young woman from sleep, and she opens her eyes slowly to the sunlight streaming in through the windows. She blinks, realizing that she's not alone, and rolls over to lay eyes on Sebastian, who is standing patiently at the bedside.

"Good morning, young miss." He says, smiling. In his arms is a large bundle of fabric, which he places at the foot of the bed. "I trust you slept well."

"Yes." They young woman says, looking around. "You brought me here, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Last night from London, do you remember?"

"I do. What are you going to do with me?" She asks, trying to gauge the distance between herself and the door. The butler doesn't seem to be threatening, but something curls uneasily in the pit of her stomach when she looks at him.

"At the moment, I am bringing you something proper to wear." He gestures to the bundle, then to the door. "Master Phantomhive wishes to speak with you when you've made yourself decent."

"Oh?" The young woman says, stepping out of bed to look up at Sebastian. "Where will I find him?"

"In his study," he says, strolling to the door. "Please don't hesitate to find me if you should need anything."

With that, he leaves the room, closing the door behind him before she can inquire as to where exactly the study is. She sighs, padding over to the end of the bed and picking up the bundle. It unfurls itself into a simple shift dress, the color of a robin's egg. She smiles a bit, and dresses herself, admiring the softness of the fabric against her skin.

A brush, she finds, is laid out on a vanity, and she takes a moment to run it through her hair, fighting occasionally with a knot before braiding it down her back. A pair of slippers sit by the door, and she slides them on before exiting into the hall.

She looks to her left, then to her right, thoroughly confused as to which way to go. Left seems as good a choice as any, so she heads in that direction. Each door she tries is locked, and when she's almost given up hope of ever finding the study, one door handle turns and lets her in.

It's a dark room, with heavy curtains covering the windows, save for the few cracks of light poking through. It seems to be a storeroom of some type, as there's furniture shoved back against the walls, some covered in sheets, others simply in a thick layer of dust. Clearly not the study, but something draws the young woman deeper into the gloom.

A desk sits against the far wall, empty save for a large, dusty book. Upon closer inspection, she finds that it's a bible. She frowns, running her fingers over the engraving on the cover, thinking that she has seen this tome before. Taking the massive book carefully in her hands, she flips through the stiff pages, stopping occasionally to read bits of scripture. The stories confuse her, but the names stand out like fire. Everyone has one, from the peasants to the King of Heaven himself.

"What about me?" She whispers, trying desperately to find a name for herself. Frustration overwhelms her, and she slams the book down onto the desk, sending clouds of dust into the air. It stings her eyes and chokes her, and she falls backwards, catching herself on something and retaining her balance. She looks down at what she's grabbed.

It's a bassinette. The bedding is perfectly arranged, almost as if it's never been used. Something about it feels wrong, but she can't seem to stop herself from reaching into it to take hold of a small stuffed rabbit that's placed on the top of the intricately-embroidered duvet.

It's a funny little creature, having its right eye covered with a little eye patch. It reminds her of last night, and of the man who called himself Ciel. She runs her thumb over the velveteen cheek of the toy, somewhat lost in thought.

"The Funtom Company's best-selling toy, the Bitter Rabbit."

Sebastian's voice startles her, and she takes an instinctive step back, hugging the rabbit to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I got lost." She says, watching as he approaches her with his auburn eyes trained on her.

"Not to worry," Sebastian says, stopping next to her and placing a hand on the hood of the bassinet. "It's a special edition, manufactured specifically to commemorate the birth of the Phantomhive heir."

"It was Ciel's?" She asks, looking up at him.

"I'm afraid not." He sighs, looking at the toy. "It was intended for his child."

She stands silent, contemplating.

"It was within the second year of their marriage that the young Earl's wife, Lady Elizabeth, gave birth. She and the infant lived only minutes longer, leaving this world for the next." Sebastian looks at her, his head slightly tilted to one side.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian." The young woman says, placing the rabbit back in the bassinet.

"Whatever for?" He asks, taken aback.

"You cared for her deeply, as well, didn't you?"

Sebastian frowns.

"I am merely the butler, miss. My Master's private life is none of my business, nor my concern. Now, if you please, he grows impatient."


	4. His Master, Crumbling

He can hear her screaming. It drives him mad, even from his study on the opposite side of the manor. The pen in his hand is shaking, making it frustratingly impossible to write, and he finally gives up and throws it down with an exasperated sigh.

"Sebastian," Ciel says, knowing the demon can hear him from wherever he is, even over the screaming. Not five seconds later, there is a polite knock on the door and the butler enters, looking as serene as ever.

"Yes, my Lord?" He says, approaching the desk.

"How is she?" Ciel asks, staring down at his paperwork.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, Master. The midwife is quite adamant that I'm not allowed in." Sebastian frowns. "Though, I do imagine she's in a great deal of pain."

Ciel's eye twitches at his observation, and he looks up from under sapphire hair at his butler.

"Send Mey Rin in there. I want to know how she's faring." Ciel's voice wavers a bit on the last word. "And for God's sake, make some noise. I can't concentrate with her racket."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian steps into the hall for a moment, then returns with a case in his hand. He then proceeds to play every note of Mozart he can think of on his violin, hoping to distract Ciel from the circumstances at hand.

"That's enough." Ciel says finally, holding up his hand. Sebastian obeys, and the room falls silent, the last sweet note dissolving into the air. They're both still for a moment, listening intently.

"It must be over," Ciel says, rising from his chair. He proceeds to the door, nearly being knocked flat on the floor by it. Mey Rin bursts in, her chest heaving from running.

""What the-" Ciel begins, stopping mid-sentence when he sees who it is. "How is she?"

Mey Rin is silent for a moment, an almost unreadable expression on her face as she pants.

"Mey Rin, how is Lizzy?"

"You'd better come quick, sir. She's askin' for you."

Ciel's breath catches in his throat, and he doesn't waste a second pushing past her and running out into the hall. He sprints the entire length of the upper hallway, really not caring how proper it may be, and makes it to the door within a minute. He raps on the door, catching his breath as he waits.

The door opens slowly, and he barges in, pushing the past Paula and rushing straight for the bed. Elizabeth is laying back, her eyes closed and lips a frightening shade of purple. Ciel gasps, taking her hand as he kneels at the bedside.

"Lizzy, how are you feeling?" He asks, brushing the hair from her sweat-soaked forehead. "Please, tell me."

"Ciel." She whispers, opening her eyes only a fraction. Something like a smile spreads across her pale face, and she turns her head to look at him. They stare at one another for the briefest of moments before she her eyelids slip shut once more. "Take care of him."

"What do you mean? You act as if you won't be there with me!" He squeezes her hand, but receives no response from his wife. "Lizzy!"

Elizabeth is silent and still.

"Please, Elizabeth, you can't." Ciel pleads, pressing her hand in his to his lips. The tears well up, but he vehemently refuses to let them loose. "You mustn't."

There's a minute of silence before he screams out, sweeping everything off of the nearby bed stand with one motion. It occurs to him then.

"My son, where is he?" He looks to a weeping Paula, then to the midwife. She looks disheartened. "Tell me!"

"I'm afraid...my Lord, that the child was stillborn."

Ciel can only look at her, somewhat not comprehending her words. When it hits him, a blind rage takes over and he flees the room.

_Running. Always running._


	5. Her Flesh, Searing

Ciel jumps, realizing that he'd fallen asleep with his head resting on his folded arms on the desk. His heart is pounding in his chest, and there's a sickly warm feeling gripping the back of his scalp. He lifts his head and blinks at the light from the windows in his study, trying to ignore the fact that there's moisture in the corners of his eyes.

He takes a moment to untie his eye patch, revealing the Faustian contract it contains, and wipes away the tears with shaking hands. He hates himself for crying, and though she's been gone for almost four years, he still misses Elizabeth dearly. Sometimes he swears he can still hear her voice...

"My Lord?" Sebastian appears from behind the door and bows at the waist, his hand over his heart. "The young lady is here, as you requested."

Ciel quickly re-applies the eye patch, trying to clean up his expression.

"Very well, send her in."

Sebastian nods, looking slightly curious in regards to his master, but steps to open the door further. The young woman walks softly into the room, taking in her surroundings with wide eyes. She can't recall ever being in a room this large.

Sebastian closes the door behind him as he leaves and she stops, standing awkwardly halfway to the desk. Ciel looks at her impatiently, resting his head to the side on his fist and tapping his finger on the mahogany.

"Well, are you going to sit down?" He says, sighing.

"Yes, sir." She whispers, hurrying to take a seat in the wingback chair opposite the desk. She folds her hands in her lap, playing with a section of fabric on her dress.

Ciel sighs.

"Have you decided to tell me your name, yet?" He asks, playing with the pen he'd been working with earlier. "Or are we going to play this game still?"

"Game?" The young woman asks, looking up and tilting her head to the side. Ciel is struck for a moment by her eyes - they're almost the exact color of his, but somehow they're older, more weathered. He continues.

"Yes. Everyone has a name, from the Queen to the lowliest beggar. You don't expect me to believe you're without one." He leans back in his chair, gauging her reaction, which turns to one of what he thinks is genuine confusion.

"I can't remember." She whispers, playing nervously with her braid. There's something in the very back corner of her mind, nagging at her. She had a name, she's sure of it, but a feeling creeps over her as she struggles, making her stomach uneasy.

"Charming." Ciel mumbles, fidgeting with his blue diamond ring. It feels suddenly heavy on his finger, but he passes it off as an after-effect of his nap.

"I'm sorry," the young woman whispers, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She very much wants to have her name back, and Ciel's unwavering gaze pushes her further to the edge.

"Fire," he says, looking at her. She glances up at him quizzically, not quite sure what he means. "Last night, you said you could remember fire."

"Yes." She says, recalling the conversation. A sudden sensation hits her gut, sending her entire lower body into a spasm of pain. It feels like she's burning, like her flesh is on fire. She grasps her abdomen, doubling over with gritted teeth to keep from crying out.

"Are you all right?" Ciel asks, genuine concern bleeding into his voice. He stands from his chair and quickly approaches her, not entirely sure what to do. She coughs, her back now feeling aflame, and he reaches for her as she slides from the chair onto the floor.

"Don't," she barks, crying out as another wave of pain hits her. It's too late, though, and Ciel touches her back, immediately searing his fingers like he'd touched the side of an oven. He pulls his hand back and cries out.

"Sebastian!"

Within seconds, the butler is at her side and pulls off his gloves.

"Don't, she's scalding." Ciel warns, but he kneels down beside the young woman and places his hands on her cheeks, his eyes turning a frightening shade of pink. Staring into her eyes as she sobs, Sebastian holds tight until her breathing begins to slow and eventually, her eyes slip closed and she collapses into him.

"What on Earth was that?" Ciel demands, nursing his hand as Sebastian feels the young woman's forehead.

"It appears, my Lord, that someone doesn't wish her remember."


End file.
